Commissioned officers
Commisioned officers are those who have achieved officer status in one of the armed forces. Because of their rank and authority psychological studies have concentrated on the qualities needed for the position. See also *Management personnel *Volunteer military personnel *Military psychology References *A study of intelligence test scores of candidates at the Services Selection Boards. (1977).). Oxford, England: Research & Development Organization. *Adkins, S. C. (1974). An assessment of attitudes toward drug abuse and preventative programs held by Marine officers and non-commissioned officers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Adler, A. B., Vaitkus, M. A., & Martin, J. A. (1996). Combat exposure and posttraumatic stress symptomatology among U.S. soldiers deployed to the Gulf War: Military Psychology Vol 8(1) 1996, 1-14. *Akinnawo, E. O. (1996). Mental health status of Nigerian army officers: An exploratory study: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 4(1) 1996, 54-63. *Anderson, L. J. (1985). The pet in the military family at transfer time: It is no small matter: Marriage & Family Review Vol 8(3-4) Sum 1985, 205-222. *Antenen, J. L. (1987). Effects of professional military education on the personal values of United States Air Force officers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barry, D. (1994). Making the invisible visible: Using analogically-based methods to surface unconscious organizational processes: Organization Development Journal Vol 12(4) Win 1994, 37-48. *Bass, B. M., & Yammarino, F. J. (1991). Congruence of self and others' leadership ratings of naval officers for understanding successful performance: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 40(4) Oct 1991, 437-454. *Benatuil, D., Solano, A. C., & Torres, Y. A. (2005). Practical intelligence: An instrument for its assessment: Revista de Psicologia Vol 23(2) 2005, 174-200. *Bettin, P. J. (1983). The role of relevant experience and intellectual ability in determining the performance of military leaders: A contingency model of explanation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bizman, A., Amir, Y., & Malka, P. (1992). Effect of the commander's ethnic origin on ethnic attitudes of Israeli soldiers: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 22(7) Apr 1992, 583-597. *Borman, W. C., & Dunnette, M. D. (1975). Behavior-based versus trait-oriented performance ratings: An empirical study: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 60(5) Oct 1975, 561-565. *Bowman, J. J. (1984). Self-esteem and marital satisfaction among USMC officers' wives, working and nonworking: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bradley, C. W. (1978). The perceptions of senior managers concerning the need for doctoral degrees for assigned military officers within the Military Airlift Command: A modified Delphi approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bradley, J. P. (1999). Predicting basic military officer training performance with three types of personality measures: Self-reports, interviewer ratings and reference ratings. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bradley, J. P., & Nicol, A. A. M. (2003). Personality change of officer cadets in the Canadian forces: Psychological Reports Vol 93(3) Dec 2003, 925-928. *Bradley, J. P., & Nicol, A. A. M. (2006). Predictors of Military training performance for office cadets in the Canadian forces: Military Psychology Vol 18(3) 2006, 219-226. *Brown, D. C. (1989). Officer aptitude selection measures. New York, NY, England: Praeger Publishers. *Busch-Jensen, N. (1982). The values of officer selection procedures and ethical dilemmas of applied psychology: Newsletter of the International Test Commission No 17 Dec 1982, 15-20. *Butler, R. P. (1976). Relationship between college performance and success as an Army officer: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 9(3) Dec 1976, 385-391. *Butler, R. P., & Bridges, C. F. (1978). Prediction of officer retention prior to commissioning: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 51(2) 1978, 177-182. *Calahan, D., & Cisin, I. H. (1976). Navy survey personnel attitudes and behavior concerning alcohol and problem drinking: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 22(1) Fal 1976, 25-28. *Campbell, D. P. (1995). The psychological test profiles of brigadier generals: Warmongers or decisive warriors? Palo Alto, CA: Davies-Black Publishing. *Cangemi, J. P. (1977). Some comments on the use of psychometric testing of personality in the selection of military officers: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 14(4) Nov 1977, 69-70. *Cline, D. W. (1973). A stress-value scale for officer candidates: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 17(1) Jan 1973, 15-20. *Creswell, M. B. (1963). Effects of confidentiality on performance ratings of professional health personnel: Personnel Psychology 16(4) 1963, 385-393. *Cummings, L. L., Harnett, D. L., & Schmidt, S. M. (1973). Factor similarity of personality across private and military samples: An analysis of the Personality/Attitude Schedule: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 83(2) Mar 1973, 215-226. *Decker, P. J., & Cornelius, E. T. (1981). The effect on leniency of justifying performance ratings to a supervisor: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 108(2) Jul 1981, 211-218. *Denniston, J. C., Ramos, M. U., & Morgan, W. P. (1977). Exercise stress testing of a select military population: Military Medicine Vol 142(6) Jun 1977, 445-448. *DeRenzo, E. D. (1990). Pre-retirement planning among wives of military officers. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Dobson, P., & Williams, A. (1989). The validation of the selection of male British Army officers: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 62(4) Dec 1989, 313-325. *Dunivin, K. O. (1989). Adapting to a man's world: United States Air Force female officers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Edwards, J. E., & Morrison, R. F. (1994). Selecting and classifying future Naval officers: The paradox of greater specialization in broader arenas. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Eid, J., Johnsen, B. H., Brun, W., Laberg, J. C., Nyhus, J. K., & Larsson, G. (2004). Situation Awareness and Transformational Leadership in Senior Military Leaders: An Exploratory Study: Military Psychology Vol 16(3) Jul 2004, 203-209. *Etzion, D., & Westman, M. (1994). Social support and sense of control as moderators of the stress)urnout relationship in military careers: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 9(4) Dec 1994, 639-656. *Etzion, D., & Westman, M. (1994). Social support and sense of control as moderators of the stress-burnout relationship in military careers: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 9(4) Dec 1994, 639-656. *Farnsworth, P. R. (1944). Review of Military Psychology: Psychological Bulletin Vol 41(4) Apr 1944, 261-262. *Finch, G. (1949). Review of Psychology and Military Proficiency: Psychological Bulletin Vol 46(4) Jul 1949, 318-319. *Fischl, M. A. (1983). Three recent developments in officer selection for the US Army: Newsletter of the International Test Commission No 18 Jun 1983, 3-7. *Fox, S., Haboucha, S., & Dinur, Y. (1981). The predictive validity of the Sixteen Personality Factors Questionnaire relative to three independent criterion measures of military performance: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 41(2) Sum 1981, 515-521. *Franciskovic, T., Moro, L., & Palle-Rotar, D. (1992). Preparatory psychological programme for Croatian army officers serving in the Rijeka region: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 34(3-4) 1992, 295-301. *Fuertes Rocanin, J. C., Martinez Sanchez, O., Cantinazo Perez, J. M., de la Gandara Martin, J., & Gomez Soto, M. d. l. C. (1997). Work stress (burnout) in professional people in the armed forces: Anales de Psiquiatria Vol 13(9) Oct 1997, 362-374. *Fuller, R. L., & Redfering, D. L. (1976). Effects of preretirement planning on the retirement adjustment of military personnel: Sociology of Work & Occupations Vol 3(4) Nov 1976, 479-487. *Fu-Rong, W., Ya-Lin, Z., & Shi-Chang, Y. (2006). Development and Psychometric Analysis of Military Officer Vocational Personality Scale: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 14(3) Jun 2006, 224-226. *Geiselman, R. E., & Samet, M. G. (1980). Summarizing military information: An application of schema theory: Human Factors Vol 22(6) Dec 1980, 693-705. *Geraghty, B. J., & Collins, J. M. (2003). Becoming Brass: Task-Related and Contextual Components of Military Officer Jobs: Military Psychology Vol 15(4) Oct 2003, 255-272. *Gilbert, J. A. (1996). Leadership, social intelligence, and perceptions of environmental opportunities: A comparison across levels of leadership. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Githens, W. H. (1965). Influence of questionnaire items on general attitude towards job: USN Personnel Research Activity Research Memorandum No 65-13 1965, 5. *Gough, H. G., Lazzari, R., Fioravanti, M., & Stracca, M. (1978). An adjective check list scale to predict military leadership: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 9(4) Dec 1978, 381-400. *Graesser, A. C., Hu, X., Person, N. K., Jackson, G. T., & Toth, J. A. (2004). Modules and Information Retrieval Facilities of the Human Use Regulatory Affairs Advisor (HURAA): International Journal on E-Learning Vol 3(4) Oct-Dec 2004, 29-39. *Graves, R. T. (2006). A comparative study of the life satisfaction of early retirement military officers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gray, W. D., & Kirschenbaum, S. S. (2000). Analyzing a novel expertise: An unmarked road. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Guimond, S. (1995). Encounter and metamorphosis: The impact of military socialisation on professional values: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 44(3) Jul 1995, 251-275. *Hammond, E. A. (1976). The relationships between selected factors and the adjustment of Air Force career officers' wives during separation created by unaccompanied PCS tours: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Havranek, J. E. (2005). Review of America's top military careers: 4th edition: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 36(1) Spr 2005, 34. *Hedlund, C. (1976). Commissioned army officers: A longitudinal study of vocational environment and adaptation of personnel from recruitment to promotion. Oxford, England: Cwk Gleerup. *Herbert, A. B. (1976). A Luscher Color Test study of the color preferences of a group of U.S. Army senior officers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hill, V. M., Kim, B. J., & Faber, R. (2003). Frontotemporal dementia affecting a U.S. Air Force officer: Military Medicine Vol 168(4) Apr 2003, 333-336. *Holt, D. T., Rehg, M. T., Lin, J. H. S., & Miller, J. (2007). An application of the unfolding model to explain turnover in a sample of military officers: Human Resource Management Vol 46(1) Spr 2007, 35-49. *Horev, T., Katz, J., Almog, D., Goldberg, A., Shpigelman, A., & Rajnay, W. (2003). Oral health disparities between ranks in a military environment: Israel Defense Force as a model: Military Medicine Vol 168(4) Apr 2003, 326-329. *Hughes, M. A. (1973). Attitudes of wives of U.S. Army officers in the continental U.S. toward their educational and employment opportunities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hyson, J. M., Mosberg, W. H., Sanborn, G. E., & Whitehorne, J. W. (1990). The suicide of General Emory Upton: A case report: Military Medicine Vol 155(10) Oct 1990, 445-452. *Inbar, D., Solomon, Z., Aviram, U., Spiro, S., & et al. (1989). Officers' attitudes toward combat stress reaction: Responsibility, treatment, return to unit, and personal distance: Military Medicine Vol 154(9) Sep 1989, 480-487. *Inbar, D., Solomon, Z., Spiro, S., & Aviram, U. (1989). Commanders' attitudes toward the nature, causality, and severity of combat stress reaction: Military Psychology Vol 1(4) 1989, 215-233. *Ivarsson, S., Estrada, A. X., & Berggren, A. W. (2005). Understanding men's attitudes toward women in the Swedish Armed Forces: Military Psychology Vol 17(4) 2005, 269-282. *Jablonski, D. W. (1985). A study of the job satisfaction of professional Air Force Social Work Officers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jacobs, T. O., & Jaques, E. (1991). Executive leadership. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Jans, N. A. (1981). Work involvement and work satisfaction: An investigation of two indicators of work adjustment in organizations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jans, N. A. (1982). The nature and measurement of work involvement: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 55(1) Mar 1982, 57-67. *Jans, N. A. (1989). The career of the military wife: Human Relations Vol 42(4) Apr 1989, 337-351. *Jeffrey, T. B. (1992). The Army Medical Department biomedical officer promotion problem: Fact or fiction? : Military Psychology Vol 4(1) 1992, 49-61. *Jennings, J. R., Rose, R. M., & Kreuz, L. (1974). Stress and performance during and after Officer Candidate School: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 59(4) Aug 1974, 500-503. *Johnson, C. B. (1986). Society's occupationalism and its effect on the professional development of junior Marine officers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, O. E. (2001). "The content of our character": Another look at racial differences in Navy officer fitness reports: Military Psychology Vol 13(1) 2001, 41-54. *Jones, A. (1991). The contribution of psychologists to military officer selection. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Jones, A., & Harrison, E. (1982). Prediction of performance in initial Officer training using reference reports: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 55(1) Mar 1982, 35-42. *Kaapke, L. D. (1974). Construct validation of an Air Force officer job motivation and turnover model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kendall, M. J. (1982). The role of personality on leadership dimensions among United States Army Adjutant General Corps officers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Koga, K. (2006). A study of factors contributing to job satisfaction among California public school personnel commissioners. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Koob, P. B., & Davis, S. F. (1977). Fear of death in military officers and their wives: Psychological Reports Vol 40(1) Feb 1977, 261-262. *Lang, K. (1972). Military career structure: Emerging trends and alternatives: Administrative Science Quarterly Vol 17(4) Dec 1972, 487-498. *Lardent, C. L. (1980). An assessment of the motivation to command among US Army officer candidates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lipshitz, R. (1989). "Either a medal or a corporal": The effects of success and failure on the evaluation of decision making and decision makers: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 44(3) Dec 1989, 380-395. *Macdonald, K. (2004). Black mafia, loggies and going for the stars: the military elite revisited: Sociological Review Vol 52(1) Feb 2004, 106-135. *Magee, R. R. (1990). Leadership succession: Tactics new leaders use to implement change and tactics subordinates use to deal with change: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mageroy, N., Riise, T., Johnsen, B. H., & Moen, B. E. (2007). Health-related quality of life in the Royal Norwegian Navy: Does officer rank matter? : Military Medicine Vol 172(8) Aug 2007, 835-842. *Mangelsdorff, A. D., Thieschafer, C. L., Rogers, J. R., Hagen, J. P., Zucker, K. W., & Finstuen, K. (1997). Vision 21 Delphi panel: Senior Army Medical Service Corps officers' vision of behaviors for success of future Medical Service Corps officers: Military Medicine Vol 162(7) Jul 1997, 450-452. *Mangina, J. A. (1978). Attitudes and perceptions of United States Air Force field grade officers relative to decision making and innovation within the United States Air Force: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Matthews, M. D., Strater, L. D., & Endsley, M. R. (2004). Situation Awareness Requirements for Infantry Platoon Leaders: Military Psychology Vol 16(3) Jul 2004, 149-161. *McCormack, L., & Mellor, D. (2002). The role of personality in leadership: An application of the Five-Factor Model in the Australian military: Military Psychology Vol 14(3) Jul 2002, 179-197. *McCormick, D. H. (1997). America's army in transition: The politics, mechanics, and ramifications of downsizing. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McCullough, C. M. (1944). Review of The Structure of Morale: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 35(3) Mar 1944, 189-191. *McLaughlin, G. W., & Butler, R. P. (1973). Perceived importance of various job characteristics by West Point graduates: Personnel Psychology Vol 26(3) Fal 1973, 351-358. *McNally, J. A. (1989). The life structure development of career Army officers during early adulthood: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McNally, J. A. (1991). The adult development of career Army officers. New York, NY, England: Praeger Publishers. *Meehan, J., & Knouse, S. (1973). A Q-sort of promotion factors utilized by an E-9 promotion board: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 753-754. *Metters, S. (1989). Examining the issue of leadership styles among junior and mid-level U.S. Army leaders with respect to the KAI leadership assessment model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mintz, A., Redd, S. B., & Vedlitz, A. (2006). Can We Generalize from Student Experiments to the Real World in Political Science, Military Affairs, and International Relations? : Journal of Conflict Resolution Vol 50(5) Oct 2006, 757-776. *Murray, C. M. (1980). A survey of United States Air Force officers' ethical values: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Murray, H. (1990). The transformation of selection procedures: The War Office Selection Boards. Baltimore, MD: University of Pennsylvania Press. *Nice, F. J. (1994). Professional and organizational values of male and female U.S. Public Health Service Commissioned Officers: Military Medicine Vol 159(11) Nov 1994, 693-698. *Nohlgren, L. (1973). The company: A study of the relations between officers and conscripts, understanding of motivation and role structure: MPI-B Rapport No 81 Jan 1973, 90. *O'Keeffe, M. J. (1990). The effects of leadership style on the perceived effectiveness and satisfaction of selected Army officers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Reilly, C. A., Bretton, G. E., & Roberts, K. H. (1974). Professional employees' preference for upward mobility: An extension: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 5(1) Aug 1974, 139-145. *Parker, M. W., Call, V. R. A., Dunkle, R., & Vaitkus, M. (2002). "Out of sight" but not "out of mind": Parent contact and worry among senior ranking male officers in the military who live long distances from parents: Military Psychology Vol 14(4) 2002, 257-277. *Pazy, A., & Oron, I. (2001). Sex proportion and performance evaluation among high-ranking military officers: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 22(6) Sep 2001, 689-702. *Peake, P. L. (1986). Relationship of the Test of Adult Basic Education to selected military training measures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perreault, M. M. (1982). Mid-life transition and career change: Retired military in second careers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Petersen, P. B. (1972). Leadership training: Training & Development Journal Vol 26(4) Apr 1972, 38-42. *Phillips, M. S. (2005). A demographic and epidemiological study of patients on warrants of the Lieutenant Governor in Ontario. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Poindexter, W. R. (1975). Organizational games: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 5(4) Oct 1975, 379-382. *Porter, T. L., & Johnson, W. B. (1994). Psychiatric stigma in the military: Military Medicine Vol 159(9) Sep 1994, 602-605. *Raybin, J. B., & Flickinger, W. C. (1972). Rank and the military therapeutic community: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 13(4) Jul 1972, 335-346. *Ren, Z.-w., & Shen, W.-m. (2005). Study of Factors Affecting Mental Health of Military Officers and Soldiers in Tibet: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 13(1) 2005, 66-67, 72. *Roberts, H. E., & Skinner, J. (1996). Gender and racial equity of the Air Force Officer Qualifying Test in officer training school selection decisions: Military Psychology Vol 8(2) 1996, 95-113. *Rohall, D. E., Hamilton, V. L., Segal, D. R., & Kwong, J. Y. Y. (2005). Job-Search Strategies in Time and Place: A Study of Post-Service Employment Among Former Russian Army Officers. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Roper, H. E. (1981). Dogmatism and self-concept in minimum-term and continuing Air Force officers with specific socioeconomic factors considered: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rothberg, D. L. (1980). Professional achievement and locus of control: A tenuous inference reconsidered: Psychological Reports Vol 46(1) Feb 1980, 183-188. *Rowlands, D. M. (1985). A comparative study of junior and senior United States Navy officer managers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rushton, J. P. (1992). Cranial capacity related to sex, rank, and race in a stratified random sample of 6,325 U.S. military personnel: Intelligence Vol 16(3-4) Jul-Dec 1992, 401-413. *Saleh, S. D., Toye, J. R., & Sievert, H. A. (1975). Occupational values, environments, and levels: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 6(2) Apr 1975, 235-243. *Sasson-Levy, O., & Amram-Katz, S. (2007). Gender integration in Israeli officer training: Degendering and regendering the military: Signs Vol 33(1) Aut 2007, 105-133. *Schlenoff, D. (1977). Considerations in counseling the retiring career officer for reemployment: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 14(3) Sep 1977, 131-135. *Schneider, R. J., & Luscomb, R. L. (1984). Battle stress reaction and the United States Army: Military Medicine Vol 149(2) Feb 1984, 66-69. *Schumm, W. R., Turek, D. E., Jones, K. D., & Carlton, A. B. (2004). Comparing Learning Environments in U.S. Military Officer Education: A Brief Replication: Psychological Reports Vol 95(2) Oct 2004, 604-608. *Schumm, W. R., Turek, D. E., & McCarthy, D. (2003). Evaluating An All-Ranks Military Staff Ride: Psychological Reports Vol 93(3,Pt2) Dec 2003, 1156-1158. *Schwind, D. A., & Laurence, J. H. (2006). Raising the Flag: Promotion to admiral in the United States Navy: Military Psychology Vol 18(Suppl) 2006, S83-S101. *Serfaty, D., MacMillan, J., Entin, E. E., & Entin, E. B. (1997). The decision-making expertise of battle commanders. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Shattuck, L. G. (1996). Communication of intent in distributed supervisory control systems. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sherman, J. (1993). The Jesuit and the General: Sherman's private war: Psychohistory Review Vol 21(3) Spr 1993, 255-294. *Shiffer, S. W. (1990). Today's role of the Navy nurse: Military Medicine Vol 155(5) May 1990, 208-213. *Siegal, A. I. (1954). The check list as a criterion of proficiency: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 38(2) Apr 1954, 93-95. *Sigrist, L. D., Anderson, J. E., & Auld, G. W. (2005). Senior Military Officers' Educational Concerns, Motivators and Barriers for Healthful Eating and Regular Exercise: Military Medicine Vol 170(10) Oct 2005, 841-845. *Smith, D. E., & Marshall, S. (1997). Applying hybrid models of cognition in decision aids. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Smith, D. L. (1975). An analysis of the relationship of selected variables to the self concept of military dependent children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, H., & McAllister, I. (1991). The changing military profession: Integrating women in the Australian Defence Force: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Sociology Vol 27(3) Nov 1991, 369-391. *Smyth, R. (2005). Commentary: The More Things Change: Coping with Transition in the New Russia. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Solis, S. (1991). Psychosocial stress in Marine Corps officers: Military Medicine Vol 156(5) May 1991, 223-227. *Solomon, D. D. (1954). Civilian to soldier: three sociological studies of infantry recruit training: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 8(2) Jun 1954, 87-94. *Stamm, R. L. (1977). An evaluation of the leadership role of commanders of battalion sized units as perceived by superiors, a commander self-evaluation, and subordinate officers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stein, V. I. (2006). Relationships between decision-making styles and environmental attitudes among military leaders. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sumer, H. C., & Sumer, N. (2007). Personality and mental health: How related are they within the military context? : Military Psychology Vol 19(3) 2007, 161-174. *Sumer, H. C., Sumer, N., Cifci, O. S., & Demirutku, K. (2000). Measurement of officer personality attributes: A construct validity study: Turk Psikoloji Dergisi Vol 15(45) 2000, 15-39. *Tabsassam, W., Saeed, S., & Farooq, A. (1993). Personality differences of the Pakistan army and airforce officers: Journal of Behavioural Sciences Vol 4-5(1-2) 1993-1994, 23-31. *Taburan, V. (1994). Factors affecting the life satisfaction of retired Thai military officers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Thomas, P. J., Edwards, J. E., Perry, Z., & David, K. M. (1998). Racial differences in male Navy officer fitness reports: Military Psychology Vol 10(2) 1998, 127-143. *Titma, M. (2005). Commentary: Job Search in the New Russia by Former Soviet Army Officers. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Tziner, A., & Dolan, S. (1982). Validity of an assessment center for identifying future female officers in the military: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 67(6) Dec 1982, 728-736. *Ulmer, W. F., Jr. (1999). Military learnings: A practitioner's perspective. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Valentine, M.-B. T. (1993). An investigation of gender-based leadership styles of male and female officers in the United States Army: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Venn, J. (1988). Misuse of hypnosis in sexual contexts: Two case reports: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 36(1) Jan 1988, 12-18. *Vogelaar, A. L. W., & Kuipers, H. (1997). Reciprocal longitudinal relations between leader and follower effectiveness: Military Psychology Vol 9(3) 1997, 199-212. *Waldman, D. A., Bass, B. M., & Yammarino, F. J. (1990). Adding to contingent-reward behavior: The augmenting effect of charismatic leadership: Group & Organization Studies Vol 15(4) Dec 1990, 381-394. *Wang, H., Wang, C., Feng, D., & Tang, D. (2002). SCL-90 results before and after recuperation of retired military officers: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 16(9) Sep 2002, 598. *Webb, A. N. (1991). The transition of field grade officers from the military leadership environment to the civilian job: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Westman, M., & Etzion, D. (1995). Crossover of stress, strain and resources from one spouse to another: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 16(2) Mar 1995, 169-181. *Wineman, J. A., Mangelsdorff, A. D., & Finstuen, K. (1998). Senior executive behaviors for the Army Dental Care System of the 21st century: Military Medicine Vol 163(6) Jun 1998, 377-380. *Wright, W. T. (1975). A determination of commitment to selected organizational values by the male population of the U.S. Army: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yoder, J. D., & Adams, J. (1984). Women entering nontraditional roles: When work demands and sex-roles conflict: The case of West Point: International Journal of Women's Studies Vol 7(3) May 1984, 260-272. *Young, M., & Dulewicz, V. (2006). Leadership Styles, Change Context and Leader Performance in the Royal Navy: Journal of Change Management Vol 6(4) Dec 2006, 383-396. *Young, R. S. (1973). Differentials in certain psychological dimensions of Army officers at their three critical stages of career progression: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Yukl, G. A., & Van Fleet, D. D. (1982). Cross-situational, multimethod research on military leader effectiveness: Organizational Behavior & Human Performance Vol 30(1) Aug 1982, 87-108. *Zedeck, S., Tziner, A., & Middlestadt, S. E. (1983). Interviewer validity and reliability: An individual analysis approach: Personnel Psychology Vol 36(2) Sum 1983, 355-370. Category:Military personnel Category:Military psychology